Trouble For Yukirieza! EX-Fusion Warrior Attacks!
Plot Prior to the first fight of the Redemption Round; Yukirieza tells Black: GT to chose someone else for the first two rounds as he is going to go train. The Supreme Kai applauds his response and accepts his request as he allows him to go train, and he'll call him when his fight is about to begin. Yukirieza enters Team Guitar's room and asks Guitar to help him train as Old Man Trunks decides to watch the Redemption Round with Jiren and Android 16. As the 2nd match is about to end - Yukirieza returns with Guitar as both are vastly exhausted asks why it takes so long to as it says its been months, but Android 16 corrects saying that it has only been 51 minutes since the Redemption Round begin. Yukirieza is confused as Old Man Trunks reveals that the Supreme Kai of Time stopped by and conversed with him, and offered to shift the flow of time to 14000 hours. Old Man Trunks agreed and requested her to give them Time Passes so they don't age. They are grateful for the training they received, but are still shocked that their training was sped up. Yukirieza is called Floor 3 as he flies off and lands on the remnants of the Cell Games Arena section. Turtz looks over at him and asks if he is ready to fight face as Yukirieza happily greets him as he wishes him luck as the Saiyan says that he almost puked at Yukirieza's kindness and calls it fake as the gong is rung. Turtz starts immediately with his Shattering Meteor attack, however, Yukirieza flies off to a section near the Arena as Turtz launches it. Yukirieza uses Psycho Barrier in attempt to protect himself as the energy sphere collides with him resulting in a massive explosion that also destroys the rest of the arena section as Yukirieza curse him as he is trying to avoid destroying the rest of the arena. Yukirieza is briefly overwhelmed by the fused warriors' power before gaining the upper hand as Turtz proceeds to uses his energy sphere multiple times and easily dodges them as they fly off from the area. Turtz tells him that was just him being the same as his fusees before deciding to reveal a power that he was given by Black: GT in order to make the fight more interesting. Turtz begins to power up and reveals his Super Saiyan form as he proceeds to fly behind Yukirieza and uses his Reverse Meteor Break on him and almost sends him into the water as Yukirieza protects himself with his Psycho Barrier. Beerus asks if he is eliminated, but Black: GT tells him that he has to physically touch the water whether it is part of his body that he launched or his actual body - energy doesn't count, and declares Yukirieza to be safe. Yukirieza flies up to shake the water off his barrier before releasing it and proceeds to kick Turtz in the face, but he follows up with Holiday Blaster, but Yukirieza dodges both energy waves, but Turtz bends his energy wave as he tries to hit Yukirieza, but he manages to dodge it and land by on the Northern Mountain section as he is hit by the energy waves resulting in a massive explosion. Yukirieza states that he can tell that the Saiyan warrior is stronger than the average Super Saiyan as Turtz replies it is all thanks to the Fruit of Might. Yukirieza begins to power up as he announces that he is now going to take the fight seriously as his aura blankets the area. Appearances Characters *Yukirieza *Goku Black: GT *Guitar *Old Man Trunks *Jiren *Android 16 *Turtz *Beerus Locations *Floor 3 Transformations *Super Saiyan Battles *Yukirieza vs. Turtz (Base/Super Saiyan) Category:Fanga